warhammer beginning of the end
by flaming hunter
Summary: Skuld finds herself in the warhammer univers
1. Chapter 1

Silence, silence rang supreme across the void of space, entire fleets of Imperial, Eldar, Necron and Tau forces stood silent. On the nearby planets, the asteroid fields and in the even closer moons were all but standing still.

Even if the Imperium wanted to the sheer numbers of what laid before the made their forces combined with that of their enemies a drop in a bucket.

Roboute Guilliman Primarch of the Ultramarines could barely comprehend what he was seeing, not because of the ongoing battle, but because of the sheer quantity of it all.

Even now the reports that were being sent to him made little sense, the Humans and aliens on the few planets that held life didn't seem to care for the ongoing war, it appeared that to them, this was an everyday thing. So much so that if the war were to ever end then hey would most likely be lost.

Zenos that saw the Space Marines, recognized their armor and welcomed them with open arms, handing over both food and precious metals.

Even now entire systems both the fleets computers, the Marines armors, the Titans were somehow having their communication systems repaired and upgraded. As for the Guard, few things remained the saim, the moment their forces in the system their weapons stopped responding and immediately began to rebuild themselves until they could rival even some of the Mechanicus greatest machinery.

It didn't seem to matter to anyone that these ships were all present, no no one truly cared not even the Mechanicus themselves, not because it wasn't important, but because of what laid before them all.

Nekron, Tyranid and Ork forces waged war on each other and with them, an endless army of machine men matched their ferocity. If a planet was to be lost then the machines would evacuate the inhabitants.

Try as they might no ship could move unless the repairs were complete, when they were, however, the Imperial ships no longer resembled their original selves, stronger armor, better weapons and even a more sophisticated life support system alongside with both shield and an unknown faster than light called Slip Space.

''My Primark, we are receiving an urgent transmission, one of our scouts has uncovered something. He informs us that it is the origin of this phenomenon' A member of the Ultramarines, informed Guilliman.

As the image of a small girl with long black hair, three blue triangles one on her forehead and tone on each of her peach-colored cheeks. Besides her was an angel with long blond hair, with a type of cloth that seemed to connect it to the girl, almost as if it was an extension of the girl herself.

Next to her was a member of the White Scars wearing ancient power armor. That alone explained how the people in this unexplored section of space knew of the space marines, he stood at the girls left side.

However, the man next to the girl, the one that stood at her right held a golden chain that seemed to open a small warp rift.

All three of them seemed to be smiling, the place the images were being sent from was a holy temple. The cult members spoke of a battle where the girl repaired an S.T.C and made it reveal all its secrets, even now it was creating more and more wonders.

There next to the image of the three there was a picture of the man with the chain dragging back a demon from the warp, into the material plane, while the next image showed the white scar killing the demon.

Even now both the aliens and Humans spoke of how the three preferred Humans over every other species, tho zenos were accepted, they stood beneath Humanity.

The entire temple showed images of numerous battles, however as Guilliman was about to say something, an explosion of light struck the navigators.

Allover space the explosions began to erupt, Robert Guilliman, recognized the light it was exactly like the one of the beacon he used so long ago. Their arrival had triggered something as the explosions were now happening one after the other. In a matter of seconds, all of space was now opened for Humanity.

As for the Tau, Eldar and Nekrons present, they simply could not comprehend it all, for the next image showed a creature that had not been seen in countless ages. One word, however, made the Nekrons leave C'tan.

][[][][][][][][

Brief specs of light sparkled and slight sheets shifted red and light green colored as the holo-screens connect with one another. Slowly the sounds of clicking can be heard as it decreases, click by click faster and faster until it gets to the point to of seeming endless.

Each time in movements too quick for the human eye, any error found was immediately deleted and reprogrammed.

With every click years upon countless years of damaged coding was repaired, the damage was so significant that perfectly good systems were left forgotten in favor of for the lack of better word shity systems, just because the switch didn't respond anymore.

Ancient forgotten planets began to come to life while long lost defense systems eagerly awaited their long gone masters to return and man them once again.

Each long lost code caused a system-wide reaction either by activating long forgotten firewalls or self-repair systems that took care of old neglected machinery. Star maps lost due to human error or simply redone due to the changes in the galaxy.

Slowly a shadow begins to fill the room, as a swirling light begins to tear open a small gate into the room, yet the light begins to try and break in.

Sweat begins to roll down her forehead, slowly she trillions upon trillions of windows open one after another and just as quickly they are reprogrammed and closed.

Shadows begin to take strange shapes, as ancient alien constructs begin to come to life lighting up the mad realm of the warp.

The sounds of bolter fire begins to fill the room as the swirling lights begin to win the fight against the shadows.

Time is running out but she's not even halfway thru and the two men with her are not going to hold for long.

Ancient code begins to take shape as if it were alive and begins to wister in countless voices promises of power should she choose to join it. Yet as she continues on with her work its gentle welcoming voice become hard and uncaring until t becomes completely hate-filled and deranged.

It now only promises pain and hardship.

Yet still she works on, she isn't Human so she should be able to go on.

Her fingers begin to bleed as the keyboard begins to feel like water is infesting the cod of the entire net, yet she pushes her own power in forcing it away. Unfortunately, this also makes the shadows protecting the room weaker and the sounds of bolter fire and now mixed in with lasgun fire.

Like blades in the emptiness of space she and her attacker fight on all sides nothing is sacred and yet they are in two separate realms.

Her heart begins to accelerate as a halo screen cuts of prematurely she struggles to get the information back while at the same time cleaning out any corrupted windows she finds.

Time slows down as window after window shows the signs of chaos either from one or all of the chaos gods.

Writing and descriptions of long-dead aliens begin to show along with long forgotten music-t.v shows and plenty of forgotten cartoons.

Medical files are uncovered along with some incredible lost technology, ships of all kinds along with their designs are rediscovered. Yet she can't even enjoy it, time is almost out and she's still not done.

fI…..Yes, she found it, the lost files connecting to earth\terra. Each click begins to uncover billions of system each one more impressive than the last yet still, she burns thru them all. Finally the one she was looking for and with a single click of a button, she falls unconscious.

Time has run out, she is completely out of any of her strength. Yet she accomplished her goal and a golden light begins to swarm the holo-screens and with it the screams of the demon being killed off.

She can only get a brief look at the world around her. Yet it's blurry, no someone's carrying her while at the same time running away. Something gets shoved in her mouth and she begins to drink, no more like she feels it forcefully going down her throat.

It's cold slowly she regains her strength at least enough to see a beam of light being followed by millions more enter the warp and with one simple move they begin to burn away at the demons.

The cold thing is almost gone and he hasn't regained her strength, this time however she can only hear the two with her arguing. They lost most of the drinks in the fight and she's about to go completely unconscious.

The sound of something hitting the ground and she feels another bottle being shoved in her mouth, there was one more left. With what little strength she has left she orders the thunder hawk awake and they get off the planet.

Unbeknownst to her companions the Imperium sends thousands of ships into areas of space long thought lost, while the mechanicus are in an uproar as millions of lost machines are being found along with their forge worlds.

Still, one problem remained she wasn't able to delete the security cameras that showed her and her friends doing what they did.

][][][]

[Ultramar]

A member of the Ultramarines hands Roboute Guilliman a data pad ''It's just as you suspected my lord'' he says as Guilliman looks at a security footage sent to him.

''How long?'' Roboute Guilliman asked the man

''Eight months. No one has seen the girl r the Astra Claw with her, the human that is with them no one has yet to discover who he is'' the marine says before he begins to add something Robute interrupts him.

''This man like many has fought with creatures from the warp, machinery that should not exist and aliens that would be difficult for even time. Yet still, he remains alive, he is no weakling.

Continue with the investigation and bring them to me. They are not to be hurt'' Roboute says before looking at an ancient ship the size of three planets, it has just been rediscovered in a long forgotten ship rad along with it power armor and several hoverbikes and countless pieces of minor machines the mechanicus are looking into just what they are.

Still more and more lost planets and machines are being rediscovered as well as several lost S.T.C's have been found

][][][][][][][]

Shadows danced all about in forms that would have driven many insane. Their touch was warm and kind, to the human mind could barely comprehend their nature, such was the alien and wrongness of them all that they actually felt as if they were part of the universe itself.

''Where to no?'' the Astral Claw asked

''We hide'' the man in front of him answers

''How are you holding up, your mind is it ….'' the Astral Claw says before the man raises his hand.

''I can take it, but if I go insane. Will you protect her'' the man says as he places his hand on his head.

''It feels like she's apart of me, but at the same time, it feels like she's someone something else….. I can't, I can't put it into words but I feel-hear and see things I can't understand.'' the man says.

''I can feel her breath, her skin and her eyes everything.'' the man says as he rubs his eyes.

A massive gauntlet wraps around him and it begins to shake him violently.

''Stay with me, up until now we have been doing what you told us and so far it's worked….'' the Astral Claw said as the man's eyes begin to glass over before turning completely black.

She was slowly consuming him, the girl was still a C'Tan no matter how much she cared for Humanity, a bolter shot to her head would end this right now but she was too valuable.

Still, the man dying in front of him was somehow able to know which move to make and so far each time he was right. He needed another of those drinks but they were nearly out of them, the thunder hawk was silent the engines have shut off long ago.

Yes, there were at least two bottles left, he forcefully shoved it into her mouth and watched the shadows regress back into her. She finished it in seconds and he immediately shoved the other one into her mouth.

He could hear wheezing sounds the man was free now, as he gaped for air he looked almost completely insane.

''I'm okay[gasp] I'm okay'' he said as he gasped for air

''Let's just find a place where we can rest, let's hope that place has either more of those drinks or something she can choose to stay in that form.'' the man said before he put his hands on his head and sat quietly.

[]]][]]]][][]

A battle barge was traveling in the warp rapidly heading to several worlds, a data pad kept safely in the chapter master's hands.

The warp was still, the lights of the beacons that had mysteriously been reactivated were now making the warp calm, entire fleets were being dispatched to reclaim long lost worlds. Yet everyone including the servants.

No one would say a word but several people onboard had the same message on them. The Primark wasn't an idiot and he knew that several organizations were attempting to hinder his attempts to contact the unknowns.

It was absolutely important that they were delivered to the Primark, who knew what secrets they held and should the Ecclesiarchy or the Inquisition get a hold of them, then who knew what would happen.

Never did they think that they would see the day that entire armies of metal men would kneel down to humanity. The Adeptus mechanicus immediately began to dismantle and destroy them, yet they did not defend themselves when one was questioned.

It simply answered saying that. ''When it was dismantled and died it would return to its ladies shadow. You Humans have his light, we have her shadow.''

Planetary sized ships that had at one point fought against Humanity were now asking for employment of Humanity and those that were rejected actually begged to be chained by them.

It was like seeing a person rejected by the light of the Emperor.

The mechanicus were desperate to find the girl and her honored guard, the daughter of the machine spirit they say.

Still, it was absolutely important that the messages get to each planet of importance and that everyone important received it.

''Bring them in and treat them as if they were the lords of Terra themselves.'' the images of both the girl, the astral claw and the man.

Yet there are whispers running around the Eldar are on the move and the craft worlds are attempting to seek and capture the girl. The Necrons are on the move they have been seen teleporting from world to world, it's said that that they are attempting to bind the girl to their will.

Still, there are voices gathering and lost soldiers and traitors are joining, spies say that they know that the girl is the key to their redemption. A way to be forgiven for past crimes.

Others wish to either corrupt or simply destroy the girl before she succeeds in restoring the lost strength of Humanity. Already the eye of terror is being swarmed by lost fleets and their A.I masters all desperate to enter their ladies shadow.

There is a crusade on the way, one that will rival that of the grade crusade similar to that as the Emperor himself. Too much is at stake.

][][][]

2

Shadows danced but maintained themselves near the sleeping girl, the feeling of peace coupled with the lingering presence of dread and the weight down feeling of uncertainty.

''I want to know what are you going to do once this is over'' the astral claw asked the man.

''I don't know, I don't ever think about that.'' the man answered back

''...One day I was going home and she was there lost...I guess I just thought I wouldn't make it this far'' he said

''I will stay with the girl, unfortunately, the Imperium won't be willing to accept me back.'' the astral claw said but didn't bother to add any more into the conversation.

''You know when I first met her, she was crying and holding onto some kind tiny hammer. That cold sweat she eats like crazy was all she asked for.'' he begins to chuckle to himself.

''You know every day the would build a new machine that would help us around the house, then one of our neighbors wanted some help with one of their appliances, this append more than once until she got fed up and built a machine that fixed everything for the people.'' he looks at the sealing.

''She was always looking for something, you know….. Then the aliens arrived and as odd as it may seem they were peaceful. So when the first chance she got to take off the planet, she took it'' he reminisces.

'Why did you follow her'' the astral claw asked out of curiosity.

''My family was gone and she as the only person I had left. Imagine our surprise when one of those space hulks flew in.'' he begins to laugh, with a big grin he begins to chuckle

''You should have seen her, she uses that power of hers and got us on that thing thru the water supply. She began to fix everything on that thing, back and forth, then she made some sort of robot to help her repair everything.''

''Before we knew it we were long gone from our friends and planets. I was busy looking thru the place and finding every gun I could get my hands on, those robots of hers can really defend themselves.'' he stops and looks at the astral claw

''I won't be around as long as the two of you, can I trust you to protect he…..whatever she is she's still a little girl and you're going to be the only thing left for her'' he finishes, all he can do is stare into the space marines helmet.

''...If your fear is that I don't manipulate her for my personal beliefs, I can assure you that I don't have said intentions. In the past, then yes I would have done that, however, that is not who I am anymore''

They sat in silence as the shadows dance around them, the forms of two women take she on the walls, while at the same time it shows how more and more forms of the planets in the solar system before returning back into her.

''Looks like it's over'' the man said as the girl now starts to move as she starts waking up

''Mmmmm...whats going on?'' Skuld asked the two men sitting in front of her

''You fell after completing the repairs to the communications systems'' the astral claw answered her

''So how are things going right now, I didn't even get half the systems running properly, there were alien machine schematics and a whole lot of unused software and coding that needed repairs,'' Skuld asked the astral claw

''There are numerous communications, for more then there should be, however, we have run out of your drinks and we can't afford you losing control. So we are headed to a nearby planet.'' the astral claw said, as he pointed at the shadow around Skuld's feet.

Skuld was quiet for a moment ''No one got hurt right'' she asked them, fearful to hear the answer

''No'' both men answered instantly

''By the way Skuld you never told, just what the hack are those shadows'' the man asked her.

'''...You know how things in the warp are part of the energy in there, well these things are part of the universe it here. That empty blackness of space is this shadow, so any star any planet is part of the coding that the shadow is made of'' she tried to answer, but found that her companion only had a more confused look on his face.

''So you are real space'' the astral claw said, while in his mind he had the image of a greater demon or a chaos god in front of him.

''Something like that'' Skuld said, before pausing and smiling ''So if we're heading for a planet, do you think I could get ice cream there, those yogurts don't have a lot of power in them'' she looked at the astral claw with an expected look.

''It is highly possible'' the astral claw answered her.

''Good because I need to get back to work, inside the grid I found not one but a whole bunch of warp rifts in the form of coding and they need to be taken out, that guy is pushing them out but he's to distracted with everything else'' Skuld said with a smile on her face

''Wait what guy?'' the man asked her

''You know the one sitting on that gold chair, I saw him when I was fighting off the demons, oh by the way if you meet an overly friendly robot. Just ignore them they started calling me master of Code Goddess, for some reason.

I mean I am a Goddess but, not that kind.'' she said as he took out a small purse and took out a small card pack

''Okay since we're here, let's finish our last game. You two know the rules, the loser has to sing a funny song using a funny voice'' she said, the way a child would.

][][][][

After an hour or so they arrived at a small farming world if Skuld had to put it in time. Then the planet was somewhere between the late information age and the beginning of the age of exploration.

The time when humanity began to explore and colonize space.

The Astral Claw called into the planet, using the thunder hawks communication systems and informed them that they would be making planetfall.

Skuld giggled to herself at the look of the people the moment they saw her small form exit the small warship, immediately being followed by her Human uncle and her Space Marine cousin.

The planets governor was quick to try and get in good terms with them and immediately gave them one of the best rooms they had opened. Needless to say, she eagerly pigged out on all the ice cream she could get her hands on, the moment she found out she could get it.

Still, it was a new world and she was eager to go and see the sights, so for the next two days, she eagerly dragged her companions back and forth thru the small shopping district.

From the looks of it, the planet had a small population and only about five cities that were connected by large walls that acted as the shopping districts.

It was there that the doctors-food and so one was located, everything else from homes and factories were kept inside the main city. Then there was everything else, literally, everything else was dedicated to farming fruits and vegetables.

Any animal life was turned into livestock and shipped off.

What a sight they must have been.

A space marine carrying her on top of his neck from time to time and her eagerly dragging him and her uncle everywhere she thought was interesting.

Understandably people gave them wide breath and the guard was always acting like they were walking on eggshells whenever her cousin was near.

Problems began when someone needed help with a machine that purified water like always she helped repair it, but that got her thinking about a process people used before and all of a sudden people had a recently built fish farm.

Unfortunately, the hospitals had heard of what she had done and asked her to repair their air filtration system, she not only repaired it but upgraded it and told them how to fix it should it ever break again and just how to make more of them.

Soon people started going to her for tech support and others even hoped she would help them with the machines they used for farming. So she not only helped build some for them she even made new ones.

So by the time they left the people actually tried to force them to stay, but when she insisted on leaving they eagerly handed her and her companions all sorts of food and clothes, telling her they hoped she would come back soon.

Unbeknownst to Skuld, she left behind a trail and in a short amount of time the Adeptus Mechanicus found out about the farming world. Upon seeing the foreign technology, they were about to declare the planet guilty of techoherasy, but when they saw that she had gifted the people with the technology.

They wanted to turn the world into one of their forge worlds, declaring that an avatar of the machine spirit was once there.

Thankfully for the people of the world, Roboute Guilliman had also heard about the discovery and made his way there and under his direct declaration, he ordered the planet to be left alone.

After all, the girl had obviously preferred it that way.

However, Skuld was completely unaware of any of this, for she was now tinkering away with a data pad she had been given by the people of the farming world. She graved several toys and used whatever parts she could get her hands on and immediately began to enter the starnet.

Unfortunately, the system wasn't as quick as the one she had used before and so she was forced to put up with the datapads slow downloads.

However the waite soon proved its worth, she had what she needed to go, the problem was getting there

Why there were three problems, One; the planet was destroyed. Two;.the place was deep in chaos controlled territory and finally three; the thunder hawk couldn't make it there, it wasn't designed for it.

So they needed a better ship and luckily for her, she knew exactly where one was.

Near their location was the sight of a war between the Imperium and the forces of chaos, it was there that they would get their ship.

[]]]]][][]

The Eldar had grown anxious, the future was changing. Now it showed the humans growing stronger, so strong in fact that they would soon return to their golden age.

There was something else, now next to the golden light of their emperor was a dark shadow, the sight of a small girl. No a small young Goddess, a remnant of a time long gone.

A god born from real space rather than the warp.

The Eldar knew what they needed to do, should the humans get ahold of such a being then they would have a being present both in real space and in the warp. So they now needed to get that creature themselves.

][][[

They sat there inside the small ship and Skuld for her part had been having the time of her life, she had to do an entire reprogramming of several systems, everywhere, there was a map for warp travel that for some reason was looked away , then there were the machines that were just floating around lost, she had to reactivate their defense programs and make it so they didn't attack people.

Skuld hated the fact that she couldn't extend the same kind of safety to the aliens but she had seen so much that unless she herself looked into them it was safer to expect them to be hostile, not evil but not good either.

Still to know that Humans had discovered how to make entire planets using machines was impressive, considering they had only used technology and not a hint of magic back then. She hummed to herself whenever she thought about what might happen when all of the fights stopped, how far could Humanity and how far could she push them without getting too involved.

Still even now she couldn't help but look at the tiny egg she had with her, there were spells that could only be achieved with an angel, not because it was an angel but rather that the angel was the physical manifestation of a Goddess soul, so when these spells were performed both body and soul were acting as one.

''What is that.'' her Space Marie friend asked her.

There are things that often go thru peoples minds for no other reason they just want to mess with people, Skuld was no different and in fact she rather enjoyed screwing with people whenever possible. ''This is my baby one day it will hatch and an Angel will be born, soon brother will be its father and I will be its Mama. ''

There was a long pause and had a pin drooped it would have been loud. ''I fear I don't understand you have one egg?'' The space marine asked.

''I know it's just one and I should have had the thousand, but I'm not ready to start having a billion children.'' Skuld answered him, the confusion and slight rage was now overly present in the space marine, however, her brother was almost completely panicking.

''Skuld?'' her brother said and Skuld didn't let him finish.

''Don't tell me you want more, I' still young you know.'' Skuld as about to break down laughing and tell the truth when the ship shook as it was being attacked.

][][][][]

[Eldar]

The shock wave thru the Warp, Humans and aliens with the availability see into the events that might come began to be bombarded with the visions of possible features, both apocalyptic scenarios and Golden Ages began to be seen by them, Orks ruling over the universe and crushing everything underneath their feet, their Gods leading them, both in the Material Realm and in the Warp.

Chaos completely consuming everything both the material and immaterial becoming one, any kind and good God either destroyed- enslaved or simply becoming one with the Dark Gods of the Warp.

Humans lunching a crusade the kind none have ever seen before, a golden light burning everything within the Warp while shadows forces back any danger within the material realm, Demi-Gods lead entire legions the likes not seen since the Golden Age of the Imperium of Man.

The Eldar felt fear whatever this new Material God was about to do as about to send a shock wave throughout all of reality, the awakening of the Eldar God of Death brought about an expected consequence a C'tan was awakened however it seemed to be completely without its memories and with an extremely dangerous drawback.

The creature believed itself to be one of the Humans.

Upon till now the Craft Worlds were kept safely away from most of the dangerous, simply because of how far away they were from everything, that would no longer be possible, there were shadows growing everywhere taking the brunt of the attack however the Emperors Golden Light seemed to follow it close behind, once the light covered an area completely the Humans would be impossible to be removed.

There were only two options either destroy the C'tan or get it to come over to the Eldar's side, easier said than done every seer and far-seer could see a battle of massive proportions, the forces of the Warp weren't just going to allow their power to be reduced.

][]][]

]Speech change ]

The response was almost instantaneous demons began to rush at them long before Skuld had even begun to do her work yet he did not care, the Imperium meant nothing to him now no the only thing he had left was his brother- his new Goddes ad the Emperor, the truth was that even tho he swore to protect the Imperium and by extent Humanity, in all honesty, he had long since stooped caring for the shortsighted creatures.

Yet both the Emperor and Skuld cared for such inferior beings, the sheer fact that they would eliminate entire sectors just so Humans could live peacefully proved that they had something that was worth the attention of both Gods and Devils alike.

His bolter had long since been modified by the young Goddess now it could both produce its own ammunition and fire whatever was placed in it, in fact, all he had to do was put a rock and the bolter would either fire superheated plasma or the rock itself at super high speed.

Still even as he fired his weapon he could see the shadow Skuld's blessing keeping the taint of the warp away, slowly the land itself began to change yet whatever corruption besieged the land, stooped as soon as the shadows me it, truthfully no demon had managed to come anywhere near them whatever power Skuld placed on his weapon killed the demos sending them back into the immaterium.

The sound of a slight clank told him that the girl had begun to do her work, the result was almost immediate space shook as a green light impacted the warp rift, it was time to employ the second modification no it was the new blessing, he began to open fire in such a way that it seemed as if projectiles were now raining down upon the demons.

Clank his weapon ran dry, there was nothing to load it with so he simply lifted his foot and broke the ground apart and he immediately tore stone with his free hand loading his weapon once more, however for the briefest of seconds he saw shadows turn twist and shape in such a way that they themselves seem no different from the demons themselves.

His Goddess was protecting him.

'We need help.'' his brother said, like it or not the Human was loved by the young Goddess and so he treated the man as such, even if he was unworthy f such treatment. He looked at the man and noticed that the man was already exhausted, his own weapon dry.

He knew that if the man unleashed his blessed gift that the tide would turn, but the price would be enormous, neither of them would pay it no that was up to whoever or whatever was brought forth by the golden chain.

''Use it'' was his only answer, Skuld needed to complete her task and the price that needed to be pad was far to small for her any price was too small for her. Instantly the golden chain created what looked like a golden warp gate and vanished it swung into the sky and began to rain down dust into space.

He told himself that the light was the emperors blessing and for the briefest of millisecond he felt a sense of dought, what he saw next made him swear to never underestimate his brother a sip that was long since believed lost emerged.

The Sword storm had been dragged from wherever it might have been by the golden chain, still, the sound of metal hitting metal continued, however, something happened that shouldn't have happened something else was emerging from the golden tear in reality, not one not two but twelve ships. An entire fleet and from that fleet came their drop pods.

He prepared himself for what was to come.

[[]][[

The shadows of reality danced within the immaterial and material alike neither caring for the rules of existence long since rendered useless thanks to the warps taint slowly the foresees of the warp began to gather no that word was far too generous for the act, no they simply formed loose bands of kill teams and charged.

Yet what they faced was no mere demon or demon prince, no what they faced was a full-blown Goddess and that Goddess was both horrified and enraged by what she saw, the pillar had information in it both old and new, worlds that once were no longer existed and that that shouldn't exist did. She saw the lost information or what was left of it, yet with every passing file, her rage only grew.

These Dark Eldar had brought so much pain and ruin all the while joyfully dancing behind the protective nature of their other realm, still, Skuld couldn't allow her rage to consume her most cherished people were in danger and with every passing moment they both approached death.

Death, that was it death would both be the solution and their damnation it was impossible to escape no matter what she did, so she simply chose to activate the pillar and included her own power into it, its job would be to bring out that as once beyond reach. This act would damn countless trillions, but demons and aliens alike would be forced to choose their targets and with any luck, they would choose the later.

Instantly ancient green light mixed in with the shadows of reality and impacted both the natural and unnatural, the results were known thru ought all known Imperial space for the web way shook and was forced to thought its contents Commoragh's many worlds had been forced into material space directly in front of several Imperial fleets, its inhabitants both laughed and dreaded what was to come long gone was their supposed superiority for they knew that the Humans and aliens would want vengeance and if that meant a temporary truths then so be it.

One by one the light of Hope began to shine and with it slave rebellions began to rise, their sparks sending their light into the warp and fully alerting the demons to their locations, Robute Guilliman was forced to choose] a new crusade of vengeance or set course to the Goddess location, reluctantly he chose the later he needed the goddess under his protection less her eyes to be turned against Humanity and be deceived to aid an alien race somewhere.

Still he ordered what forces could be mastered to strike at the Dark, Skuld for her part could care less about any of this she had used up to much power and was beginning to lose consciousness and still the demons came, however, she saw what looked like drop pods falling from the ships that had come and the light of warp gates opening the Humans defense fleet had finally arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos it was chaos in its purest state, Tyranids long since separated from the hive drew the hive fleets to them, their screams announcing the abundance of biological materials.

Orks were drawn to the growing battle the Waaa strengthening with every passing moment, every ork becoming bigger, smarter as the fighting became more and more intense.

Humans-AbHumans-Space Marines and even some Aliens felt the rich of the Emperor's light, dismissing it as another illusion they simply moved on. However, this did not last as entire Imperial fleets made themselves known reigniting the lost people's will, driving them to fight for their freedom or simply see their tormentors pay.

Ancient ships collect over centuries began to set sail into the unknown, their captains seeing the writing on the walls chose to save themselves leaving the rest to their fate.

Canons- lasers-barriers and shields of all kinds attempted to force back the invasion as humankulas and dark Eldar fought of the growing slave rebellion.

The dark eldar that tried to escape using the web way only found themselves on other worlds in the same state as the ones they had left.

In the warp the God of change was both happy and filled with rage, so many plans gone to waist, still something existed that was beyond his sight, yes it was both infuriating and intriguing.

The God of war was pleased the more the fighting increased the greater the bloodshed would be, so he sent some of his minions to join in.

The God of plague was glad, there were countless beings that wanted to live despite what they had gone through, so he gave them some gifts that they willingly accepted and the best part of it all, he didn't have to trick them.

The God of excess was so horny, her reward was right for the taking and she won't let them escape, so she sent everything towards the dark Eldar worlds, their souls belonged to her and her alone.

][[[][

It was all happening to quickly so much so that it was nearly impossible to process it all, the ancient technology made it possible to keep track of everything even when being inside the warp, still, even that was small when compared to everything else.

The reports were coming in faster and faster the Eldar worlds were now completely under siege and even the Craft World's had completely discarded them believing them lost.

Guilliman cared for none of that at the moment, no all he cared about at the moment was getting to the creature and the two renegades before something happened, however, the reports coming in were completely insane.

The moment the green light had shot into the sky an imperial fleet had appeared and began to release drop pods, not only that but the shadows had begun to disperse and make what could only be described as demons, only that these demons had no trace of warp energy.

The shadows became so great that they seemed to come out of the blackness of the void itself, however, what struck Guilliman the most was when the reports said that the shadows had graved the broken remnants of Cardiac and brought them together.

All thru the communication network the words Cadia Stands were heard. Immediately after the words Jaghatai Khan has returned and is fighting on the world, Guilliman didn't say anything even as more and more ships added themselves to his fleet.

It was all happening almost to quickly and Guilliman hoped he wasn't too late.

][][][][

Deep within the void of space several spaceships controlled by small robots came to life, their numbers having grown endlessly, thru their encounters with deranged machines and insane aliens that only wished to destroy.

The few Humans and aliens that knew about the mechanical beings saw them as a kind of protection, as the machines went about freeing civilizations from deranged AI that had turned against the people, be they alien or Human.

With every encounter, the small robots took everything controlled by the deranged AI, leaving nothing not even the smallest piece of data for it to even attempt to restore itself.

Minutes became hours, yet they did not care for they were not but a machine, they cared not when demons began to enter the ships for there was no life in them.

Yet the shadows that was their life-breath was poison to the warp entities they choked in the smoke-filled rooms, never being able to return to their realm.

Finally emerging into real space they were greeted by the sight of the Imperial defenders fighting off chaos controlled fleets, yet they did not care for their lady was crying.

Teleporter- drop pod and landing crafts were used to reach the planet below, while the ships themselves fought both the Humans and chaos.

Had any of them had any emotions whatsoever they would have laughed, as the sight that greeted them was that if the man Skuld called brother, emptying entire containers filled with ice-cream into Skuld's moth and the Goddess finishing them all like if they were nothing.

The man did this even as the Space Marine attempted to fight off the demons that were getting nearer by the moment.

They cared for none of this however, for they simply opened fire on the demons, giving the man more time to awaken the fainted Goddess.

Despite the ever-growing danger that was raging on, no one seemed to notice several men made of metal manifest themselves until they were right behind Skuld and both of her companions.

Slowly their metal arms reached out and with a feeling of emptiness they pulled all three into a green portal away from all of the danger.

''Welcome to the Celestial Orrery'' a machine man said to them as it somehow floated in front of them, instantly both the Astral Calw and the man had their guns aimed at it.

''Lower your weapons you can't win, I bought it here to save us all before its too late.'' it said as millions of lights began to move around them.

The moaning sounds of Skuld as she began to wake up only for a green portal to open up and cover her with ice cream. In what seemed like a blink of an eye the iccrew=am vanished and Skuld stood before them her exhaustion was completely gone.

However, she didn't say any words she just ran towards something that caught her eye.

Instantly her body began to extend itself and her shadows grew everywhere, but it was different from before like if they were the air inside the room.

''What you see is the universe itself, she is made of the universe.'' the machine said to them.

''What's going on?'' the man asked.

''The guardians of this place could not act because of their oath, I am not governed by it. Look before you the reams are separating completely, only for now we will be allies when you leave this place our friendship ends'' it said.

A green portal opened and they stood on an unknown world, Skuld stood between them with a wide smile her task now done. Instantly Astartes Drop pods fell around them and amongst them was a giant that stood over all of the others.

''Looks like I finally caught up to you'' Robute Guilliman said


	3. Chapter 3

A gold chain tor itself into existence while both men lifted up their guns, both man and supersoldier knew they couldn't win, they would die here, but at least they would buy her time...

Roboute Guilliman just smiled and lowered his right hand ordering his men to lower their weapons. hew walked up to the three slowly before reaching to his back and bringing out a large tub of icecream.

"I heard you prefer this treat over most food. Please return to Terra with us, we can keep you safe there."

"I understand you may not want to stay there, but please meet my father and if you choose to leave after that, I will help you leave. Even if that means going against his wishes. " Roboute Guilliman told Skuld who took the ice cream and looked at her two companions.

Roboute Guilliman chuckled to himself and said. 'Yes your husband and child can come aswell"

A dropship arrived and piked everyone up, before returning to the main ship, even as they turned around and headed to Terra Roboute Guilliman, could only look at the tiny figure beside him and how she happily ate away at her meal.

Throughout space, Imperial ships were gathering, men and woman, beast-men and machine men, were taking up position, soon the greatest crusade ever seen would begin, the Eye of Terro had closed and three of the Emperor's sons had returned.

Worlds long thought lost were now within reach, the technology that was believed to be nothing but fairy tales could be reclaimed and the universe trembled because of it.

Travel within the warp was faster and smoother than ever before, so a trip that would have taken years only took minutes, allowing them all to reach Humaneties Throne World faster than ever before.

The three were led into the Emperor's throne room and the golden doors were closed behind them, within minutes the the golden light of the emperor shined brighter than it ever had, it was almost as if the emperor was more powerful than ever before.

It is the fortysecond millennium and there is not but war.

Aliens besiege the Imperium, attempting to destroy or take for themselves what rightfully belongs to humanity.

Ancient and new races emerge every day, those that prove their worth are taken in as servants to humanity and should they refuse, they are led to one of the many battlefields, to see what they are refusing to hold back.

The Dark Gods ever watching waite for their time to return, as traitors and madmen try to bring their minions into reality.

Ancient machinery from a past long forgotten is sought after by all and world are fought over for the tiniest scrap of new information.

The Elday watch from a distance, their Craft Worlds circle the galaxy as the ancient resentful race buys their time, hoping to reclaim their ancient empire.

The great devourer watches, its hunger growing with each passing moment.

Orks prepare themselves for the greatest of all wars and a long-forgotten race re-emerges, their metal forms make's them almost impossible to kill.

Yet in all of this there is hope, the God-Emperor watches eternally over Humanities vast empire, his light is what guides and protects humanity.

Besides him, the Lady of Shadows moves her creations growing humanities technological mastery of the universe.

Their vast armies of human soldier, genetically engineered super-soldiers, tech priest, Adeptus sororities and alien servants hold the line. however, in all of this, it is barely enough.

For in the grim darkness of the second-millennium hope has been reborn and with it an even greater war.


	4. Chapter 4

Complete thank you for reading


End file.
